


#OperationAffirmation

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Multifandom Coming Out [10]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Coming Out, Multi, Pride, Queer Character, Twitter, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: On June 1st, Tommy Lehnsherr-Vision and his uncle, Pietro Lehnsherr, launch the #OperationAffirmation campaign. Really, it's just a mass-coming out for their entire family.





	#OperationAffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> fucked if i know what this is mates. I'll put a full list of who's who in the end note for the ones that may not be obvious

**ya boi tommy** @ya_speed

 

Hey @quicksilver, ready for #OperationAffirmation?

 

 

 **speedy gonzalez the avenger** @quicksilver

(replying to @ya_speed)

 

Of course I am, pipsqueak. It’s #pridemonth. Let’s get this thing started!

 

 

 **ya boi tommy** @ya_speed

 

Okay, without further adieu, my uncle and I bring you #OperationAffirmation, where we as a family reach out to those who can’t be themselves

 

 

 **speedy gonzalez the avenger** @quicksilver

 

I’ll start: I’m a bisexual, Jewish mutant. Three strikes against me, but idgaf #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **ya boi tommy** @ya_speed

 

My turn! I too am bisexual and Jewish, but idk if I’m even a mutant #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Billy Lehnsherr-Vision** @ya_wiccan

 

@ya_hulkling and I are gay, and engaged. You can find your happy ending too #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Viv Lehnsherr-Vision** @viv_vision

 

I’m what people would refer to as ‘asexual-homoromantic’. My brothers call me an ace robo-lesbian #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **robo vinnie** @vin_vision

 

Dad made a couple of useless gays when he made @viv_vision and I #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **The Android Avenger** @avengers_vision

 

As an agender, asexual, biromantic android that is happily married with four kids, I encourage you all to live as true to yourself as you are able #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Wanda Lehnsherr-Vision** @scarletwitch

 

Mutant. Pansexual. Jewish. Loving wife. Devoted mother. None of these things are any less important to who I am as a person #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **magnet baby** @polaris

 

Pan and proud. Mutant and proud. #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Anya Lehnsherr** @x_dust

 

Being gay doesn’t make me less of an engineer, less of a mutant, or less of a person. #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **David Haller-Xavier** @x_legion

 

Genderfluidity and pansexuality are as much a part of me as schizophrenia and mutation. You are not broken or confused. #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Erik Lehnsherr** @magneto

 

It has taken me years to accept my bisexuality, but with the help of my husband, children, and grandchildren, I can finally accept who I am: a queer, Jewish mutant #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Professor Charles Xavier** @professor_x

 

As an expert in the field of genetics, I can assure you, my being bisexual is not a phase, nor is the love I have for my husband. #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 

**#OperationAffirmation** by Mary Jane Watson for _The Daily Bugle_

 

_For years, the Lehnsherr and Vision families have rallied against anti-semetics as part of their day-to-day lives as X-Men, Avengers, and Young Avengers. Now, it seems the family has added a new cause to their fights: LGBT equality. In what could be considered the most impactful mass-coming out in the history of Twitter as a platform, Young Avenger Tommy Lehnsherr-Vision (also known as Speed) and his uncle, Avenger Pietro Lehnsherr (aka Quicksilver), launch the hashtag ‘Operation Affirmation’ as a campaign to ‘reach out to those who can’t be themselves’. The campaign saw each member of the Lehnsherr-Vision family coming out in their own unique ways, and two relationships being brought to light in the process: Young Avengers Billy Lehnsherr-Vision and Teddy Altman (Wiccan and Hulkling, respectively) are apprently engaged, and it doesn’t take a genius to realize the Lehnsherr patriarch Erik (the X-Men’s Magneto) is married to renowned geneticist and X-Men team leader Professor Charles Xavier. Even Xavier’s son David (Legion) spoke out about his (their?) gender identity, which can only be a huge deal for the young mutant._

 

_It warms my heart to see such huge figures speaking out about something so personal. Only time will tell how the rest of the hero community, and more importantly the world, take these admissions._

 

 

 **Captain Steve Rogers** @cpt_america

 

I’m proud to stand with my teammates @quicksilver, @scarletwitch, and @avengers_vision, as well as their family in #OperationAffirmation. Sexuality isn’t a choice, nor does it change who they are as people. As a bisexual man myself, I am happy to fight by their sides

 

*attached photo of Captain Rogers’ shield repainted in bisexual pride colours*

*attached photo of Captain Rogers kissing the White Wolf on the cheek*

 

 

 **Sgt. Barnes, 107 th** @whitewolf

 

I’m done hiding #OperationAffirmation

 

*attached photo of Sergeant Barnes’ metal arm paint rainbow, cradling Captain Rogers’ jaw as they kiss*

 

 

 **Tony Stark** @iamironman

 

#OperationAffirmation

 

*attached photo of a pan pride Iron Man suit*

 

 

 **NYCWallcrawler** @realspidey

 

Don’t let my boyfriend know ;) #OperationAffirmation

 

*attached photo of Spiderman pretending to kiss Vin Vision as a joke*

 

 

 **Matchstick (TM)** @humantorchf4

 

I, for one, accept the Lehnsherr/Vision/Xavier clan as my new queer heroes. And that’s coming from a flaming bisexual #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **The Iciest of X-Men** @iceman

 

If the Professor can come out, so can I. I’m gay. There, I said it #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **Jamie Madrox** @xmen_multiple

 

Madrox Prime is bi. Whatever my dupes do is their business, but _I_ choose to do a certain snowman #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 

**#OperationAffirmation Spreading Like Wildfire** by Mary Jane Watson for _The Daily Bugle_

 

_Just as I thought it would, the Operation Affirmation hashtag has taken off! Dozens of other heroes have reached out to show their support, some even coming out themselves. There has been some negative backlash as well, but the positivity outshines anything bad anyone has to say about it all. The public is even showing their support for these newly-outed heroes in the most heartwarming ways._

 

 

 **omg young avengers** @kateisbae

 

I woke up today, June 1st, to the most beautiful hashtag to ever grace this platform. Thank you to whatever higher being gave the world #OperationAffirmation

 

 

 **x-fan** @dorkusprime

 

The X-Men’s leaders are married? Could this day get any better? I think not.

 

 

 **closet-free since ‘03** @queermess

 

Thank you to every single hero who’s gone and given someone an idol to look up to that’s like them. Gay, bi, pan, non-binary, ace. You’re all beautiful <3

**Author's Note:**

> ya boi tommy- Tommy Lehnsherr-Vision/Speed (Tommy Shepherd)  
> speedy gonzalez the avenger- Pietro Lehnsherr/Quicksilver  
> ya_hulkling- Teddy Altman/Hulkling  
> robo vinnie- Vin Lehnsherr-Vision (Vin Vision)  
> The Android Avenger- Vision  
> magnet baby- Lorna Lehnsherr/Polaris (Lorna Dane)  
> NYCWallcrawler- Peter Parker/Spiderman ~~stolen straight from spidey ps4~~  
>  Matchstick (TM)- Johnny Storm/Human Torch  
> The Iciest of X-Men- Bobby Drake/Iceman


End file.
